


(..Whoops)

by randomscientist



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: He certainly didn't plan for this.





	(..Whoops)

“Fine.” the youngster concedes, absentmindedly twirling a strand of her long, blonde hair around her fingers, “Tell me about that secret love affair of yours then.”

“Wh- How did-” the beginning of a question tumbles out before the man in the chair opposite could modulate his reaction, clearly having expected neither the sudden change of subject nor the mention of the apparently sensitive matter itself.

Yet it is too late for amends – the rare, momentary loss of composure (and is it just the lighting, or is that a faintly pink tinge settling across the detective’s cheeks?) has already given much away.

And it’s the girl’s turn to be surprised, her hands flying to her mouth. “So you  _do_ have one! I was  _joking_ , Sherlock!”

Behind the twinkle in her wide blue eyes and mischief upon her sunlit face – it is in moments like this that she looks most uncannily like her mother – he can see the gears turning, past observations resurfacing and fragments of clues clicking into place.

“Who is she?” his god-daughter whispers finally, her expression no longer playful.


End file.
